Ginny's years
by thatdorkyyologirl
Summary: I thought I would make up what happens to Ginny during the years. starts in her 2nd year. Sugestions for the plot are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one( Ginny's pov)**

DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own harry potter. I only own Haley(A death eater I made up who comes in later in the story.)

NOTE: In my story, Harry Ron Hermione Fred and George have already met Luna.

I can't believe him! I thought as I made my way toward Herbology . Seriosly, If Fred does one more prank this month, I swear I'll make sure he was never born. Also known as slipping out his ,Um ,secret crush. Oh great. People were staring at my dust covered robes and face . If I had one chance to disappear, I would use it now. From behind me I heard a group of people laugh a cold laugh. Whatever. Its not as if I care. Oh who am I kidding, I do care. I turned very slowly. Malfoy and his gang looked as if they would pee their pants. "Wow Weasley, Cool outfit." Malfoy chuckled darkly. All I could do was blush. How could I talk back to him last year in front of harry and not now. I ran away, Not able to take their cruel jokes. I was running toward my class, When I bumped into someone. My books fell out of my hands as I fell down painfully. I looked up, And met eye contact with the person I bumped into. None other than harry potter. I felt myself blush as I quickly picked up my books and ran away, Silently calling myself stupid.

As I walked into class, All eyes turned to me. I blushed and made my way to my spot. I tried very hard to pay attention to the class, Which was teaching us about mandrakes. Trust me, I didn't give a crap about the mandrake. But I had to at least try to listen, Or Mum and Dad would kill me. But during all of class, I could only think about harry and how I completely embarrassed myself. I was brought back to earth when Professor sprout yelled" EARMUFFS ON!" I quickly put them on very loosely. Along with everyone else, I pulled the mandrake up. That's when everything went black.

*Luna's pov *

I am having such a great day today. My new issue of The Quibbler just came in and I can already tell It will be great. I think Wednesday day might be my lucky day. I made my way toward the great hall for lunch, When I felt Someone push me down. It was one of the weasley twins, Though I couldn't Identify which one. A worried look was on their face, And they kept running even when I fell. Hmm. Something must be up If they were that worried and were running that fast. I quietly followed where they were going, Although it was very hard. I saw him go into… The hospital wing? I went in. I saw him lean over a bed, Trying to make the person laugh. I walked over too. " Be carful when you run." I told the Weasley twin, Who I could now identify as Fred. I then looked at the bed and saw Ginny With a rather confused look on her face. " Oh. Sorry." Fred said shyly. " Hi" I said softly to Ginny. She replied with a smile. " Um, Luna, Can I talk alone with Ginny?" Asked Fred. I nodded and pranced away, Leaving the two siblings to talk.

*Freds pov*

After Luna left, I turned toward my sister. " Okay, Whats up?" I asked her. She looked at me strange. "What do you mean?" She asked. " You know what I mean. You aren't the kind of person to carelessly put on earmuffs when It was reqired safety wise. There has to be some reason why you did it."I told her . She got mad. " Maybe the reason was I wasn't paying attention because I was too embarrassed by your stupid prank!" She yelled." And just to let you know, I bumped into Harry. He saw me like this! I am so mad at you!" "Oh please don't tell me your still In love with harry." I fired back. " I am. Now leave!" She yelled. I stomped off, Wondering how I could ever bear my sister.

**Sorry the first chapters so short, I wanted you guys to get a nice start of the story. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ( Ginny's pov)**

The rest of Today was completely and absolutely dreadful. First, of course there was my incident with the mandrakes and with Fred. Then I was late for potions because Madame Pomfrey decided to let me go after double potions had already started. She had informed Professor Snape, but he had given me detention anyway. I could hear the popular Slytheryn girls laughing and whispering about me. Then, also in potions, I got caught passing a note and Professor Snape caught me. He read my note in front of the entire class. Even worse? It was a very mushy note about harry. As he read I felt my face go as red as my hair. Snape didn't give me another detention, But I think that would have been a better punishment.

" I can't believe you embarrassed yourself like that!" Ron yelled at me. Not known to me, Another Gryffindoor told him about the note incident. " I'm sorry." I muttered. " Well I won't take it. Ever since last year when riddle kidnapped you, You have been getting all sorts of bad since I am unfortunate enough to be related to you, People have been teasing me! And I can't take it!" He yelled. I understood he was angry, But mentioning riddle took it to far. And did he really think he was unfortunate to have me as his sister? " So this is what you think of me." I sobbed, Running up to the girls dorm. I saw Hermione studying her book, But closing it and looking up when I slammed the door. I layed down on my bed, The tears pouring out. Hermione walked over to me. " Whats wrong?' She asked while stroking my back. I looked up at her. " Ron." I said simply before crashing down on my pillow again. So far this year, I already have two brothers who hate me and a crush who only notices me during my embarrassing moments. My life sucks.

I met Filch outside, Along with six other students. One of them I recognized as Neville." Naughty little students." Filch muttered leading us toward Hagrid. I started to relax, As me and Hagrid were friends." All righ , yer to follow me." He led us in toward the Forbidden Forest. We walked along a trail, Unsure of what we were doing. We heard a howl. And I didn't see a giant wolf coming right for me. But thankfully Neville did. He pulled me to the side and started running, Holding my hand. Now realizing what was happening, I ran aswell. Hagrid kept calling us, But we didn't stop. My heart felt like it was going to explode. All of a sudden, I tripped. "OW!" I yelled. Neville stopped and ran to me, concern in his eye. He looked kinda cute… Wait, Did I just think that? Neville picked me up bridal style and ran back over to hagrid. But that's when I slowly drifted off to sleep…

*Nevilles pov*

As I carried Ginny back to Hagrid, I looked down at her. Her perfect face. Her awesome hair. Everything. And right then, I wished for Ginerva Molly Weasley to be mine. I put her in Hagrids arms to discover she was asleep. Wow she looked cute when she was asleep. But I knew I could never have her. One I am friends with Ron, and I don't want to ruin that friendship. Two, She has a crush on harry. I was told by Hagrid I was done and could go back, But to bring Ginny to the hospital wing. I nodded and walked toward the castle. I felt Ginny move. I looked down to see that she was awake. " Neville." She said, Smiling. " Ginny." I whispered, smiling back.

Madame Pomfrey took Ginny gladly and told me to stay the night too, Since I too had some cuts. I lied down next to Ginny's bed and watched her get treated by Madame Pomfrey. As I slowly drifted off to sleep, I thought of Ginny, And how I had saved her.

*Unkown pov*

As I watched The girl be swiftly picked up, I was overcome with the feeling of success. That's the girl I wan't. That's the girl I need. She may have not died in The chamber of secrets, But she will die when my plan comes into place. I have been stalking her for quite a while. I know the people who care about her. And I know I can use that to my advantage.

**Again, sorry its short. Tell me if you want me to update.**


End file.
